Finding Home
by gatewatcher
Summary: After confessing her regrets and realizing that Booth is no longer interested in "The Doctor in the Photo", Brennan realizes she cannot continue to stay in D.C.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Bones" or the characters is this story; I am only playing with them for a while. I will put them away nicely when I am done. No money has changed hands.

Author's note: I have never written for "Bones" before. I am hoping you enjoy my addition. Please let me know what you think.

This begins at the end of " _The Doctor in the Photo"._ I have changed it up a bit, so I guess you could say it is an AU. Suffice it to say that I never really cared for the Hannah character.

 **Chapter 1**

The rain had stopped. The night was quiet. Booth stopped the car just outside Brennan's apartment.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" he offered.

"No. I'll be fine", she replied.

"I could call Angela", he added quietly.

Without looking at him, she replied, "I'm fine, Booth. I have always been fine alone. I will continue to be so. Good night."

Booth watched his partner walk up the path to her apartment with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. He closed his tear-filled eyes and rubbed his face as he took a deep breath. Talking to himself, he questioned, "Why now, Bones? My God, why couldn't you have come to this conclusion sooner….."

Sighing, he flipped his turn signal and pulled back onto the road hoping Hannah would be asleep when he got home and he didn't have to look at her for a while.

He was grateful when he walked in the door to find Hannah in the bedroom with the door closed and the light off. He sat on the sofa, kicked off his shoes, and put his head in his hands. What he really wanted to do was run back to Bones' apartment and take her into his arms. However, he couldn't help that another woman was in his bed, a woman he told he loved. He couldn't just dump her, send her away. That wasn't the kind of man he was. He had told Bones that Hannah was not a consolation prize, but if he was truly honest with himself, that's exactly what she was. He was settling for second best. Feeling guilty, he decided that he couldn't go get in bed with Hannah, so he scooted down and lay on the sofa, falling into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Several days later, the case was solved and the paperwork was filed. Hannah and Brennan had agreed to meet for a drink at the Founding Fathers. Although she had admitted her feelings aloud for Booth, she did not blame Hannah for her loneliness and was trying to be a supportive friend.

"Angela says I need to move on", she admitted to Hannah. "I still can't believe that Booth shared my feelings with you."

"Well, Temperance, we are a couple. We share _almost_ everything."

"I just find that it is a bit embarrassing, that's all."

"If you are willing to listen, I have an idea that may help you move on", suggested the smiling blonde.

Swallowing hard and turning to look her in the face, Brennan replied, "Go on."

Ordering more wine, the two women talked well into the night.

Since there was no current case, Booth surprised Hannah with an extra- long weekend getaway. Tuesday morning, he bounded into the Jeffersonian and headed straight for Brennan's office. When he arrived, the lights were out. He flipped the switch as he entered the room and noted immediately that the shelves were nearly empty. There was no indication that the office belonged to anyone. Confused, he made a bee-line straight for Cam's office.

"Cam! Where's Bones? What the hell is up with her office", he shouted louder than necessary.

Prior to addressing Booth, she closed her eyes, took at huge breath, and then peered at Angela who was sitting in front of her.

"Seeley, you don't have to yell", she commented as she gave him a somber look.

"What's going on?" he questioned again.

Angela couldn't look at him, so she put her hands in her lap and looked down.

"Seeley, come sit down, please" Cam requested.

With intrepidation, he moved to sit next to Angela. "What's going on, Camille?"

"Seeley, Dr. Brennan is gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"She left the Jeffersonian while you were away on your trip with Hannah."

"Where did she go?" he asked with confusion written all over his face. "She didn't say anything about leaving.

"She is on her way back to Maluku, Seeley."

"Why!?"

Angela took this moment to jump into the conversation. "You may want to ask your girlfriend the answer to that one", she spit out.

Whipping his head around, Booth asked incredulously, "What does that mean?"

Irritated and with a bit of anger, Angela stated, "If it weren't for your desert Barbie, Bren would still be here instead of escaping to the opposite end of the earth again."

Furrowing his brow, Booth started to admonish Angela, but was interrupted by Cam.

"Angela, hold on. Seeley, while you were gone, we had dinner with Dr. Brennan one evening at her request. She shared with us that she would be leaving immediately to return to the Maluku Islands. She needed it to be while you were away. She was afraid if you knew she was trying to leave again you would attempt to stop her."

"Why? And what does this have to do with Hannah?"

Angela broke in. "We spent last Thursday with Bren as she explained that Hannah gave her advice on how to 'move on' since she confessed her feelings for you. Hannah told her that since her confession, you had become very uncomfortable working with her and being around her. However, she added that you were much too kind to tell her. Hannah expressed that she was being your voice and knew that Brennan would appreciate the honesty. So, she suggested that perhaps time away by returning to Maluku would be the best way to move on and both of you could have a productive life. She was broken, Booth. It destroyed her." With that being said, Angela wiped tears from her face and walked out of the room.

Shocked, Booth looked to Cam, not knowing what to say.

"Seeley, I don't want to rub salt on a wound or be an' I told ya so', but do you remember when you first told me you were in love with Brennan? I advised you to be sure, because if you changed your mind, she would die alone. I can't blame you for falling for Hannah. She is lovely, and if she makes you happy, that's wonderful. I do think Dr. Brennan was truly trying to adapt to that and really wanted you to be happy. But, when Hannah told her that you were uncomfortable….. she felt that she had lost her partner, her best friend, and that you really did leave her just like everyone else she cared about did.

"Cam, I swear, I did not feel that way…. I never said any of that."

"Well, Hannah was very convincing apparently."

As Booth began to say more, the telephone rang.

Cam answered, "Dr. Saroyan. Yes. Yes. Oh, my God. Are you sure? No, I understand. Please keep us updated. Thank you for calling." Hanging up the phone, tears ran down her cheek. She put her hand to her mouth and choked back a sob.

"Cam? What is it?"

"The small plane that Dr. Brennan chartered in Borneo has been lost. They fear it crashed into the sea."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.Thank you all so much for the nice reviews. They are truly appreciated. I hope you continue to enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

Cam composed herself for a moment and then gathered her team to inform them about Brennan's plane. Booth followed her onto the platform and stood behind her. For a split second, there was complete silence. Hodgins' mouth gaped open. Daisy began to cry, and Wendell just stared.

All of a sudden, Angela cried out. "NO! This cannot be happening."

Hodgins moved to put his arm around her, but she moved away swiftly towards Booth. "This is all Hannah's fault! She would never have been on that plane if it weren't for her….. and you!" she shouted at the man standing in front of her. Then she turned away sobbing and allowed Jack to hold her.

Booth went on to the Hoover and entered his office. However, after only a few minutes, he found he was unable to concentrate or think about anything except what Angela told him about Hannah and what she had told Bones. Rising form his chair, he grabbed his jacket and left for the day. Before he reached the elevator, Sweets rounded the corner, almost running into the fleeing agent.

"Booth! I just heard about Dr. Brennan. What can I do?"

"I don't know, Sweets. I have to get out of here right now. I can't talk", he said as he got on the elevator. Sweets could only watch the doors close and walk away.

Entering his apartment, Booth slammed the door and called out for Hannah. She wasn't home. He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink and plopped on the sofa. He knew he needed to ask Hannah about her conversation with Bones, and he was very anxious for her to get home.

As luck had it, he did not have to wait for long. Within half an hour, he heard the key turning the lock and the door opened. She was caught by surprise to see him sitting on the sofa with a far-off look on his face.

"Seeley, what are you doing home?" she asked excitedly. She moved quickly to the sofa and leaned down to kiss him. When he turned his face away, she hesitated, but kissed his cheek anyway. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Getting up and pacing to the opposite side of the room, he put his empty glass on the table and turned to look at the pretty blonde. He began by sucking in a huge breath and letting it go. "I need to ask you a question. I need you to be honest."

"Okayyy…"

"The night you went out with Bones, what did you talk about?"

"Why do you ask that? I would think you'd appreciate the secrets in girl talk" she said as she arose and walked towards the kitchen. He noticed she wasn't looking at him as she spoke.

"I am serious, Hannah. Answer me please."

Returning back to the living room and looking at him, she again asked what was wrong. "You are so intense, Seeley. What is the matter? Why don't you come over here and let me give you a massage, or maybe we can to into the bedroom and massage each other", she suggested wiggling her eyebrows at him.

She walked over and grabbed him, trying to kiss him again. He took her arms and pushed them to her sides and glared at her.

"Seeley, what is it?"

"What did you and Bones talk about?"

"Girl talk, Seeley. We talked about relationships, love, moving on….." she sighed.

"Did you tell her that I was uncomfortable with our partnership now?"

Blinking, Hannah swallowed hard and quipped, "I suppose she confronted you because she had to hear it from you. She just couldn't leave it and take a hint. What else did she tell you?"

"Not a thing. I haven't seen her. Seems she took your advice and ran off back to Maluku."

"Well, that's a good thing. She will be able to start over and we will have our time."

"No, Hannah. That's not good. Why did you lie to her about my feelings?"

"It wasn't a lie, Seeley. Since she told you how she felt, you have been acting differently."

Rubbing his head and sighing, he decided it was time to put it all out on the table. "Hannah, in all honesty, the reason I was acting differently is because I was feeling guilty about laying with you and thinking about her. I wasn't uncomfortable around her; I was uncomfortable around you. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

"Well, it's not a problem anymore is it? She's gone."

Shaking his head, "Hannah, the plane she was on has been lost. They fear it crashed into the sea" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Seeley." She reached out for him, but he stepped backwards.

"Hannah, I need you to leave."

"What!? You don't mean that, Seeley."

"Yes, I do." He headed for the door and turned to say, "Please be out when I return later."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to make arrangements for flights so I can go search for my partner. Good-bye, Hannah."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ _I wanted to thank all of you who have been reviewing and sending me your thoughts. I really do appreciate you taking the time to do so. With that in mind, I received a review from a "Guest" who felt very let-down by Booth's confrontation with Hannah. I have added more to this chapter in hopes that my guest will enjoy the story more._

 _I hope you all continue to enjoy as well. gatewatcher_

 **Chapter 4**

Using his position with the FBI, Booth contacted the FAA and got information on Brennan's flight and coordinates of the last known position when the Mayday came in. He then went back to the Jeffersonian and checked in with Cam and the rest of the squints. He mentioned he had requested leave and was going to look into flights to get to Borneo.

"Take my jet", offered Hodgins.

"What?"

"Take my jet and I will arrange for a private sea-plane to get you where you need to go for as long as you need."

"Really, man?!"

"Yeah. We need her to come home. You need to go find her."

"Thanks, Hodgins. Really."

"No problem. You go, get packed. I'll meet you at Dulles and the jet will be ready for you. Give me an hour."

Nodding, Booth looked at Cam and then Angela and then turned to leave.

"Booth", started Angela, "please find her."

"I'll do my best, Ang." With that he was gone.

When he arrived home, he turned the key in his lock and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Hannah's duffle and suitcases sitting just off to the left. Sighing, he closed his eyes, opened them and blew out a breath before continuing on into the living room.

She was sitting quietly on the. He didn't say anything; he just looked at her. A moment later, she arose and greeted him with a 'hi'.

"Hannah, I asked you to be gone."

"I know, Seeley. I heard you, but I decided to give you time to cool off. I know you are upset about Temperance, but I also know you didn't mean it when you asked me to leave."

"What makes you think that?" he asked incredulously.

As she had done earlier in the day, she walked over and attempted to embrace him. "Seeley, I knew as soon as you cooled down, you would see reason. The universe is talking to us", she cooed as she leaned to kiss him.

Becoming agitated, he pushed her back and glared at her. "What!?, he exclaimed.

Stung, she changed her demeanor and raised her voice. Incredulously, she shouted, " I tried to like your lady scientist. I did. But, she…. She is NOT normal. She has a very difficult time, to say the least,in social situations, she is always bragging about how smart she is, and you have to explain everything to her because she has no sense of pop culture at all. It's like babysitting, Seeley. Can you truly stand there and tell me that you would rather traipse off after her instead of seeing that the universe has given us a chance to have more time together and fun without having to entertain your looney partner?!"

Shouting himself, "I can't believe you. She could be dead, and you want to talk about her character?!

"She is an irritating woman!"

Shaking his head, he chuckled, "You know, I have heard for years people talk about Bones having a cold, unfeeling heart. You never truly gave her a chance to get to know the real Bones. She has probably the biggest heart of anyone I know. She has spent more time working with my son to make sure he does well in school. She takes the time to patiently explain things he doesn't quite comprehend and makes sure he comes away feeling like he figured it out all by himself. She visits my grandfather on her free weekends and plays checkers with him. She donates money monthly to the Wounded Warrior program because it's something that's important to me, although she doesn't know that I know that. And, she has continued to work with me and befriend you because she wanted me to be happy even though I know how much our relationship hurt her."

"She's not a saint, Seeley."

"Maybe not….. but, she's my standard and those are the reasons that made me fall in love with her."

Shocked, she shouted, "What? How can you be in love with that?"

"In the last few hours, I have been wondering how I could have been so stupid as to give up and not fight for what I really wanted and not wait for her thinking to catch up."

"Seeley, if you just let her go, we can continue to have a great time."

"NO, Hannah. We are done. We were a mistake. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you; but, if I am being honest, we should never have begun this relationship. You knew I was on a rebound. I should have known that' just sex' is not what I needed."

"But, ….."

"Stop, Hannah. Please. This time, I really mean it….. I want you to be gone. I am admitting that I love Bones. I am going to find her and I pray that I do find her and she forgives you _and_ me for what we have both done to her.

"But….."

"Take your bags and go, Hannah."

Wiping a tear and nodding, she walked towards her bags, stopping to kiss his cheek. This time, he just stood there. "Goodbye, Hannah."

"Goodbye, Seeley."

In the next moment, he was alone in his quiet apartment. Surprisingly, he couldn't believe how relieved he felt. It was like someone unlocked a door and set him free. Now, in order for him to benefit from that freedom, he needed to find one very lost forensic anthropologist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meeting Hodgins at the airport, he again thanked the quirky scientist for his generosity and boarded the jet. The take-off from DC was smooth. Booth took the time in flight to go over the map, islands that were near the last known coordinates, and to sleep. The plane stopped at various points to refuel. The hostess on board made sure he had what he needed to be comfortable as he traveled. Two days later, he found himself in Borneo. Hodgins held true to his word and had prearranged for a small plane to be ready for Booth. At the small airfield, he spoke to the air-traffic controller about the specifics of Brennan's flight. He was glad to discover that his pilot was a professional island guide who knew all the islands in the area and had explored some of them on his free time. He knew most of them were not inhabited by humans, but had gotten to know natives on a few of them. After spending the afternoon devising a plan for the search, Booth felt hopeful that he was on the right track. He took a taxi to the nearest restaurant and then to his hotel. He called Cam and let her know he had made it and what the plans were. He was going to start first thing in the morning and head toward one island at a time each day until he ran out of daylight. The only thing he had to report was that no wreckage had been discovered as of yet. After hanging up, he grabbed his phone and opened his gallery. He flipped until he came to a picture of Bones and himself from one of the evenings they had celebrated at the Founding Fathers. They had been joking around and he used his phone to take a selfie. They were both smiling. God, he missed that smile. As he stared at the image, he tried to think of the last time he actually saw her smile like that. It saddened him to think he was the cause of her melancholy.

 _God, she's beautiful._ _How did we get here, Bones?_

True, she turned him down outside the Hoover that fateful night, but as he's had the time to think things through, in hindsight, which is always 20/20, he has come to realize that had he waited and not been so pushy, they could be together now. He of all people knows she can't be pushed; she needs time to process.

 _What will I do if I can't find you?_ , he thought.

Booth then closed his eyes and said a prayer. Then he turned out the light and lay down. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun was shining brightly. It was early, but the heat was already taxing. Scooting across the sand, she made her way to the edge of the sea. She let the waves rush over her, cooling her overly warm body. She knew she had a fever. Infection had set in from the wound on her leg. The saltwater stung, but the coolness of the water felt better than the pain she experienced from it. She reached down to look at the wound. She unwound the torn shirt she used around the splint she had made from small limbs. She had done the best she could by herself to reset her leg. She knew it was broken from the impact. She had already been here for four days. She was living off the snacks and bottled water she had carried in her bag. But, those were nearly gone. She knew she was going to have to figure out a way to venture further inland to find fresh water, but hadn't been able to do more than scoot. To her left, at the edge of the water, sat the plane. It had a broken wing, but it was at least someplace to sleep out of the elements. Funny, she thought as she sat there in the water, she had lived the better part of her life alone. She always felt that she was better off that way. She never figured she would need anyone or have feelings for others. She compartmentalized that long ago. But, for the last five years, she learned that she had been so wrong. She did need others. She liked not being alone. And, she did learn to love. Sadly, though, here she was, completely alone on a deserted island. Most likely, it was the the place she would die. Closing her eyes, she recalled the day she left Washington.

 _She refused to let anyone see her off at the airport._ _She had an early morning flight and had said her goodbyes to Cam and Angela the previous night._ _She sat quietly in her first class seat and cried most of the way to Paris where she caught her second flight._ _By the time she reached Germany, she was all cried out._ _She made her connecting flights to India, Thailand, and the last to Borneo._ _The smaller sea- plane she chartered to take her to Maluku was piloted by a middle-aged man whom she was told was one of the best pilots available. The morning of take-off was uneventful._ _She packed her bags and her carry-on with several of her favorite snacks she knew she would not be able to get once she reached Maluku._ _Knowing how hot it would get, she made sure to take along several bottles of water._

 _She had been in flight about 45 minutes, when the plane jerked a bit._ _Looking to the pilot, she noticed he had unbelted himself and was clutching his chest._ _She immediately unhooked her own seatbelt and went to him._ _He pointed to the radio and she started to call for help shouting 'mayday, mayday'._ _She was able to get a radio controller and explained that the pilot was in cardiac arrest._ _She read information from the control panel that let them know the plane's location._ _She attempted to fly with instructions, but lost radio contact._ _She managed to put the plane down, rather roughly, onto the water._ _When the plane hit the water, Brennan was tossed from the seat and hit her head, knocking her out._ _When she awakened, she noted how badly her head hurt. She looked around._ _Trying to stand, she immediately fell with excruciating pain._ _Her tibia was protruding from her skin, a compound fracture._ _She scooted over to the pilot._ _He was dead._ _Looking out the window, she noticed the current had drifted the plane onto a beach._

Opening her eyes, she wiped a tear away and glanced over to where she buried the pilot. She wasn't able to dig very deeply, but had tried to give him a proper burial the best she could. Then she gazed across the horizon. She thought back to the night she told Booth she didn't want to have any regrets. She was realizing just how many regrets she actually had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The last two days were long. Booth and his pilot, Jack, had covered over 800 square miles. Four islands had been searched. To him, one island looked just like the next; lots and lots of sand on beaches, jungle-like forests, hot, humid weather, and no Bones. He was exhausted, but there was no way he was going to stop or give up. So far, the radar equipment on board was unable to pick up the black box signal from the missing sea-plane. Brennan had been out there for four days… if she was still alive. He knew time was getting short.

Unless, there was some miracle like a Motel 6 on an island, she wouldn't be able to survive much longer. He was losing his mind. He didn't know what he would do if he had to travel back home without her. Gazing out over the water, Booth was keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the plane or debris. As they approached the next island, the pilot noted the radar had picked up a beep from what he figured was the black box. Booth caught a glimpse of something shiny and motioned to the pilot who turned the plane toward it.

Approaching at a lower altitude and a slower pace, both men peeled their eyes. Booth's eyes shot wide and he shouted when he saw the sea-plane at the edge of the water below. The pilot flew back out and came in for a beach landing. As soon as the plane came to a stop, Booth pushed the door open and hit the water running straight for the plane. When he got to the plane, heart pounding, he found it empty. He noticed blood all over the plane floor. When he examined the outside of the plane more, he noticed the broken wing. The pilot secured his plane and came to assist Booth in his search. As they walked past the plane, Booth caught sight of the small grave. His heart nearly stopped. It took all of his efforts not to throw up. The two men continued to search the area. Further up into the sandy area, Jack discovered a trail that appeared something had been dragged. They followed the trail where it lead into a wooded area. Booth suggested they split up. He motioned the pilot to head to the left and he would head to the right. The pilot showed Booth on the map where a waterfall was located, and they agreed to meet there in one hour. Booth traipsed into the foliage with a prayer on his lips.

It was hot. Booth thought to himself that he was wandering aimlessly when suddenly, he noticed what seemed to be a path of broken twigs and leaves that had been disturbed. He followed what he could, using his sniper training to advance as quiet as he could. He found the waterfall that Jack had told him about and he sat down to wait for him. When Jack arrived, Booth told him about the disturbed trail. Shaking his head, Jack told him about the Alifuru tribe that inhabited the islands. They were peaceful people that hunted, fished, and cultivated spices.

Furrowing his brow, Booth asked, "Do you think they could have her…or him? Those drag marks in the sand…"

"I don't know. Let's look for a bit longer and see what we can find."

It was late in the afternoon. Booth knew soon, they would have to start heading back to Borneo for the night. He really did not want to leave.

"How much longer before we find this tribe?"

"We aren't too far from their camp."

"What if we don't find it soon? I don't want to chance leaving."

"We'll be there soon."

Booth waked from that point in silence.

There it was. When they came up to the village, Booth was amazed at the sheer size of the encampment. His first thought was that Bones would love it. As he peered around, it was like something out of a _National Geographic_ magazine. He felt he had stepped back in time. The grass huts, the large gardens on the outskirts of the huts, the people were wearing little clothing, and women were preparing meals over open outdoor fires.

"Incredible."

"Let's go talk and see if they know anything."

Jack approached the village with Booth two steps behind and the two men were noticed immediately. He was greeted by one of the elders of the tribe. They were taken into one of the huts and offered cool drinks. Jack, who could speak Alifuru, explained that they were looking for someone who had been in a plane crash on the beach towards the other side of the island. He described the dragging marks in the sand and the path they found in the jungle that led them to the village. The elder shook his head and told him while out looking for plants, some of the women of the tribe stopped at the beach for some play. They found a person that wasn't in very good health and brought her back. They crafted a way to carry her with bound sticks that caused the drag marks.

"Her? Did you say the person you found was a woman?" asked Booth.

"Yes, he did", smiled Jack.

"Where ….. where is she?" he asked quickly bounding to his feet.

Rising, the elder moved to leave the hut. The two men followed him and he pointed out the hut where the injured woman was. Booth took off quickly and went into small dwelling.

"Oh, my God! It's her" he cried. "It's really her." There was his Bones, at his feet, unconscious.

The pilot came in behind him and stopped when he saw Booth bending down over her body over and checking for a pulse. Closing his eyes, he nodded and whispered, "That's my girl." He told Jack, "It's weak, but it's there." As he took in the rest of her body, he noted the fever, the splint on her leg, and the bruises on her beautiful face.

"Obviously the grave was for the pilot" Booth stated.

"My God, how did she manage to bury him and splint her own leg in the condition she's in?" inquired the pilot.

Smiling, but choking on his words, Booth simply replied, "Because she's amazing."

"Looks like we need to get her out of here and to a hospital ASAP. We better get a move on."

Booth lifted Bren's upper body into his arms, pausing to kiss her on the forehead. Gathering the rest of her, he stood and headed towards the plane. He stopped only for a moment to thank the elder that had been helping them.

Once on the plane, Booth strapped her in and covered her with a blanket. He strapped himself in and leaned close enough to hold her hand and whisper in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While on the return plane trip to Borneo, Booth tried to help Brennan out as he could. The worried agent used bottled water to douse a cloth and placed it on her heated forehead trying to alleviate her fever. Jack put the plane on autopilot and assisted Booth in unwrapping the homemade splint. Noticing that it was compound fracture, Jack used basic first-aid supplies that he carried on board to at least try to begin cleaning the wound. Booth paid more attention to the fact that Brennan didn't move at all. He thought that with as much pain as moving her leg would have caused, no matter how careful they were, she would flinch a little. She hadn't regained consciousness the whole time he carried her back to the plane; she was still completely incoherent. For him, the plane couldn't fly fast enough.

Once they arrived back in Borneo, an ambulance met them as they landed per Jack's request. Booth rode with the EMT's to the hospital and explained to the ER personnel that he had Brennan's power of attorney and was her medical proxy. He informed them of her allergies and previous injuries. It was determined that Brennan needed surgery to repair the broken leg, however, they needed to reduce her fever first. X-rays showed no other broken bones. She was given a series of strong antibiotics intravenously. An MRI did not indicate any brain damage from the bumps and bruises on her head. Booth called Cam and let her know that he found her. He gave her all the details and filled her in on Brennan's injuries and the fact that she still had not regained consciousness. After promising to give her hugs from Angela, he hung up and went to sit in her room.

He scooted a chair as close as he could get it to the bed, took hold of Brennan's hand, and closed his eyes to say a prayer. He raised her small hand to his lips and gave it a slow kiss and rubbed the back of it as he began to talk to her. "Hey, Bones. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. Rubbing her knuckles across his stubbly cheek, he whispered, "I am so sorry, Bones. You should not be here. I know what Hannah did. I know why she did it, but she was wrong. Dead wrong. I never wanted you to leave."

Booth stopped talking when a nurse entered to check her vitals. "She's responding to the antibiotics. Her fever is dropping", the nurse smiled as she spoke to him.

"Thank you."

Booth continued after the nurse left the room, "I lied to you that night, ya know…when I told you Hannah wasn't a consolation prize…. What I really wanted to do was grab you and kiss you. You finally told me what I wanted to hear. But … I couldn't do that to her. She didn't deserve me dumping her because you changed your mind." Sniffing and wiping tears away, Booth continued. "She's gone now. I couldn't believe what she did to you. I had nothing to do with that, you gotta believe that. I was uncomfortable; she had that part right. But, it was around her, not you. I was feeling guilty that I was with her, but I was thinking of you. I wanted to be with you. I wanted you. She **was** a consolation prize because I couldn't have you. I was settling for second best. That made me uncomfortable. It was never you. I know I'll have to tell you all of this again, but I had to get that off my chest. " Without letting go of her hand, Booth put his head down on the edge of the bed and sobbed.

Booth spent the next two days sitting by her side. High doses of antibiotics and other drugs dripping through a tube into her arm keeping her asleep so she wasn't able to feel the pain from her leg on a cart was the only sound in the room. Sitting in the dark while she slept, Booth decided to tell her a story. "They tell me that I should talk to you, Bones….that you might be able to hear me. So, here it goes…." He spun together a tale of a handsome agent and his beautiful wife. He talked about their friends and family who drove them crazy on most days, but they loved them nonetheless. He explained the way this couple met, some of the trials and tribulations they went through to be together, and how happy they were that they took a chance on each other. He expressed how thrilled they were to discover that there was a little one on the way. Most of all, he gushed about the connection this couple had with each other, the love they shared for each other and the knowledge they understood that each of their lives depended on the other one being there.

"Bones, please hear me…." he begged. I don't want to go home without you. Please wake up. I have to tell you how much I love you."

Soon, Booth was asleep with his head on the edge of Brennan's bed.

With his head on the bed, sound asleep, Booth jerked awake when he suddenly felt a light touch of fingers in his hair. When he lifted his head, the hand weakly fell back onto the bed. Booth looked at the hand and gently picked it up as he moved his gaze to Brennan's face. She was looking at him with tears streaming down her face. He stood and used the thumb of his other hand to wipe the tears away. With a slight laugh, he smiled and said, "Hi. Welcome back."

She tried to speak, but her throat was dry. He grabbed a cup of water and let her take a sip from the straw. After placing the cup back on the side table, he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I have never been so happy to see someone open their eyes in my entire life."

"Where?" she whispered.

"Borneo."

"How?" she inquired wearily.

"Hodgins flew me out here and chartered a private plane so I could search for you. I didn't know what I'd do if I hadn't found you. Angela sends hugs."

Brennan smiled. "Tired…."

"I know. You sleep", he said while he stroked her hair to the side of her face. "I'll be right here when you wake up." With that, Brennan closed her eyes and was sleeping in moments. For a moment, he just peered at her sleeping form, watching the rise and fall of her chest and listened to her even breathing. Eventually, he sat back in his chair, scrubbed his hands over his unshaven face, and relaxed for the first time in days. Looking up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you, God" with tears streaming down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next two days were long. Bren drifted in and out with all the medicines flowing through her veins. Her fever finally broke and the decision was made to perform the surgery on her leg. While waiting in the surgery waiting area, Booth phoned home and kept the squints updated on what was happening.

Following the surgery, the head nurse talked Booth into leaving to go get some sleep while Brennan was in recovery.

With a warm smile, the nurse assured him, "We will take very good care of her. She will be sleeping in recovery for several hours. You go get some rest, eat, and freshen up. You can't be of any use to her if you make yourself ill. When you return, I bet she will be able to talk with you."

Booth didn't want to leave, "But if she wakes up …."

"Go", the kind woman ordered as she gave him a gentle nudge, and he reluctantly took her advice. He took a taxi back to his hotel and once he arrived he ordered room service. While he was waiting on its arrival, he showered. He thought honestly to himself how wonderful the hot water pounding into his skin felt. When he finished eating, he decided it wasn't such a bad idea to lie down at least for a little while. Feeling absolute exhaustion, he closed his eyes and was practically asleep before his head actually hit the pillow.

Later in the evening, Booth returned to the hospital. Checking with the night nurse on the main floor, he discovered that Brennan was taken out of recovery and was resting back in her room. Deciding to walk the stairs instead of taking the elevator, he headed up to her room. As he approached the room, he stopped just outside the door. He peered in and saw a nurse on the other side of the bed. She was placing a pillow behind Brennan's back assisting her to sit up. Brennan looked pale, tired, and visibly thinner than usual, but smiling, he didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight than his Bones awake and coherent.

Once she was comfortable, the nurse went to exit the room. Greeting Booth as she passed through the doorway, he stopped and asked about the surgery and how she was doing. Bren heard them talking in whispers and looked in their direction. Booth entered the room smiling, but noticed that Brennan was not. Reaching the bed, he grabbed a chair and scooted up as closely as he could.

"Hi."

"Hi", she responded quietly."

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I have been informed that they have repaired the compound fracture in my leg, I have no brain damage, and I am still dehydrated, so I have to keep the IV in until tomorrow night."

"Well, I'm sure it will make you feel better", he encouraged. "I've called Cam and Angela. They all send hugs and hellos. They're really glad you are going to be okay."

"Thanks."

"You really are looking better already. You're getting your color back and ….Look! You're sitting up!"

"I had a lot of help just to sit up."

"Listen, Bones, it's going to take some time until you feel like you again."

With a short laugh, she replied, "I haven't felt like me for a while now. It really doesn't matter."

Booth took a deep breath and took her small hand into his larger one. "What's the matter, Bones?"

Deciding she had nothing to lose, she took a breath, sighed, and without looking at him, asked, "Booth, why are you here? Why am I here?"

"What do you mean? My partner was in trouble. I came to save you. You are here to get better."

"I don't mean that. Why did you come here looking for me? I left. If you hadn't come, I would have died out there on that island. Your life would be much better without me in it."

"Don't say that. How can you even think that for even a moment?" he chided.

Looking down and then to the opposite side of the room, she whispered, "It's easy. Hannah told me you were no longer happy with us being partners. You were uncomfortable. I've only ever wanted for you to be happy. If you had left it alone, you could move on with your life with Hannah and not worry about me anymore."

Clearing his throat, Booth shared, "There is no life with Hannah…. And there **can't be** a life without **you** ", Booth stated in a matter of fact tone.

Turning her eyes toward Booth, she asked, "What do you mean there is no life with Hannah? Where is she?"

He explained, "Within a few minutes after Cam and Angela telling me what she had done to you, we were informed that your plane was missing. I went home to ask her what she had said to you. She was almost glad that you might not come back. I couldn't take that, so I asked her to leave."

"But….. you loved her."

Leaning forward and gazing directly into Brennan's eyes, he declared, "I thought I loved her. I tried to, but I was only lying to myself…. And anyone else who would listen. What I felt for Hannah wasn't love, but I was too proud to admit the whole thing with her was a mistake. I couldn't love her when I was still in love with you, Bones."

Looking at him incredulously, she didn't know what to say, so she remained silent.

"That night I told you she wasn't a consolation prize, I lied to you, too. I was settling for second best, Bones. I couldn't have you, and she was there. I know now how wrong I was, how much that hurt you, but I couldn't see beyond my own hurt to fix it. I am so sorry."

Brennan could still only look at him. She did not know how to respond to what he was saying. Blinking in an attempt to stop tears from forming, she looked away. When she felt more composed, she simply stated, "I don't know how to believe you, Booth. You asked me to take a gamble on a whim. I couldn't gamble what we had. I cared too much for what we had. When I couldn't see far enough into the future, and rejected your advance, you declared a minute later you had to move on, which you did. Then you come back with Hannah in tow, and tell me she's not consolation prize, yet, now she's not part of your life and you say you love me. I am so confused."

Rubbing his hand over the back of his head, he shook it and groaned. " Awwww….., Bones. Where did things go so wrong?"

I heard you… when I was sleeping. Somehow, all I could hear was your voice…. listening to you, but I couldn't open my eyes wide enough to see or to use my voice to speak back to you.

When he looked back in her direction, she was staring at him. She appeared so sad. "You know, that night in front of the Hoover, what I should have said was that I loved you and that you didn't need to change… not for me. I should have known better and given you facts and proof. Asking you to gamble was a mistake. I cannot tell you how much I regret that. When I had time to think, once I got to Afghanistan, I realized too late what I had done. I wanted so badly to tell you, but when a week turned into a month and a month turned two and I still hadn't heard anything from you… I was so lonely and sad. I thought for sure I wouldn't see you again and you were done with me. Then I arrested Hannah and she was fun. She was interested in me and made me feel…. wanted. I really didn't think she would follow me. I thought we had ended it when I left."

"But you were so excited to show me her photograph when we met at the mall the night we returned."

"I was hurt, Bones. I wanted you to think I had moved on. I guess I was trying to see if you would be jealous….. not my finest hour."

"I was going to tell you that night that I had time to think, too. I thought about you all the time when I was in Maluku. I wrote to you so many times, but I didn't send any of the letters. When you showed me the photo, I knew I had no right to tell you I had changed my mind. I wanted you to be happy."

"Bones, my feelings never changed for you. I have never stopped loving you, even when I was with Hannah. I tried. I just couldn't. When she told you I was uncomfortable, she was telling the truth. However, it was the wrong interpretation of it. I was feeling guilty about being with her and thinking of you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Booth. I never wanted to do that."

Booth moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed still holding on to Brennan's hand. "I know that… deep down. And I am so sorry that I hurt you."

"What now?" she asked quietly.

"Bottom line…. I….want….you. I love you, Bones. I can't live without you. I thought I was going to lose my mind searching for you. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you." Hesitating for a moment, he looked deeply into her eyes and asked, "What do you want, Bones?"

Whispering, Brennan quietly said, "You. I want you, Booth."

Smiling, he said, "Good." Then he leaned down, stroked her cheek with his other hand, and kissed her. His lips gently touched hers. Closing her eyes, she returned the kiss. After a moment, he leaned his forehead against hers. When he opened his eyes, her beautiful blue ones were staring right into his warm brown ones.

"I want to hold you, but this bed makes it a bit difficult."

Contemplating for a moment, Brennan scooted over sideways the best she could and he moved to sit at the head of the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled in close to his warm chest and breathed a long sigh of relief.

"This feels good", she said.

"This feels right", he added.

Within minutes, she was sound asleep in his arms. It wasn't long before he followed her into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: So sorry for the delay. Always busy with school and son with his sports. I appreciate the very nice reviews I have received. I hope you continue to enjoy. Only about 3 weeks until Season 11!_

 **Chapter 10**

When the nurse on the morning shift entered the room to check on Brennan, she found them sleeping soundly; Booth was still holding her close to his chest. Her patient seemed to be resting easier than had been noted since her arrival, so she decided to allow them to continue as they were. She would return a bit later to check her condition and have breakfast brought up for two.

While the pair was eating their breakfast, the doctor came into the room making his rounds. He informed Brennan that she would be released later in the day, but only under the condition that she would not be staying alone and had someone available to assist her. Following the surgery, she was taking some very debilitating prescriptions. She was not to be left alone while she was taking them.

Brennan didn't want to automatically assume that Booth would be willing to accept the responsibility of caring for her while she was recuperating, so she hesitated with her response. While she was taking a breath and trying to come up with an answer, Booth spoke up and stated clearly that there would be no problem. He assured the doctor that he would be with her and make plans for her travel back to the United States.

The doctor indicated that the paperwork would be complete later in the afternoon. He stated that when it was ready, the nurse on the floor would come with a wheelchair to escort Brennan out of the hospital. Brennan thanked him and Booth shook his hand and the man left them alone.

"Booth", she began, "It is unnecessary for you to have to take care of me. I will be fine."

Shaking his head, he responded with, "Nope. No way. The last time I dropped you off at your apartment you told me that and then you left without saying goodbye. I'm not letting that happen ever again" he said in no uncertain terms.

"But….."

Leaning towards her, he said, "Bones. I want to help you. Please let me."

Giving in, she said, "I don't have anywhere to stay when I leave. Could you help me find a hotel until I am able to make flight arrangements?"

"Sure. No problem. It's already taken care of, Bones", he smiled. "I have a really nice hotel room and as soon as you are ready, Hodgins will send his private jet to come get us."

"But…."

"No arguments. You are coming with me and we are going home."

"But I gave up my apartment in D.C. to go to Maluku and I resigned from the Jeffersonian and….."

"Well, yes you did, and no you didn't."

"I don't know what that means."

"Cam didn't turn in your resignation. So, as far they know at the Jeffersonian, you have been on an extended vacation. And, Angela is taking care of getting your apartment back."

"Oh."

With that he got into the closet and took out clothes that he had brought knowing at some point she would be heading home.

"Do you want me to go ask a nurse to come help you change?" he asked.

"No. Could you just help me a little?"

Nodding, he moved over to the bed and helped her sit on the edge with her legs hanging down. Then he turned around so she could remove the hospital gown over her head. Neither one realized that he would be able to see her reflection in the mirror that was inside the bathroom with the door open. While her gown covered her face, Booth was given a clear view of her body. He hadn't thought about the fact that she had nothing on under the cotton garment. Seeing the fullness of her breasts, the flatness of her abdomen, and the creaminess of her skin caused an instant reaction. She glanced up in time to see the flush on his cheeks. Standing on her one leg, she attempted to hurry in pulling on her pants, but the cast on her leg caused her to lose her balance. He turned just in time to catch her before she fell completely over. They stood there for a few moments, her small waist securely wrapped in his strong arms. This time, her face was the one that flushed. Smiling, she thanked him and he sat her back on the bed. It wasn't long before the nurse arrived with the wheelchair and escorted them to the hospital entrance where a taxi was hailed and they were on their way to Booth's hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel, Booth assisted Brennan into the building and onto the elevator. Once inside the room, she noted it was small, but very nice. There was a double bed, a small kitchenette, and an area that could serve as a dining room/living room with a table and a sofa. She sat down and realized just how exhausted she was from the short trip. She removed the one shoe that she was wearing and moved to lie down on the sofa. Realizing that she needed to rest, Booth grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket and helped her to get comfortable.

"Hey, how 'bout I run out and get something to eat while you rest? I won't be long."

Without opening her eyes, she nodded and mumbled something incoherently. Booth used the back of his hand to rub her cheek and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Later in the day, she awakened to the aroma of macaroni and cheese baking. Sitting up, her stomach rumbled loudly and Booth lay down the magazine he had been pretending to read. He had actually spent more time staring at Brennan, watching the rise and fall of her chest and noticing how truly beautiful she was, rather than reading the boring articles.

"Hey, Sleepyhead. Hungry?"

Yawning and stretching, she nodded and admitted that she felt hungrier than she had in quite a while. He thought about telling her that he had noticed she'd lost weight recently, but figured it would make her uncomfortable, so he decided to let it pass. "You stay there and I'll bring you a plate."

"It smells good", she smiled.

"Well, it's not homemade, but I think it'll do. I bought some mac 'n cheese and some fresh fruit. I hope that's ok."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Eating in silence, Brennan picked at her food. "What's wrong, Bones? It isn't that bad. I thought you were hungry. You need to get some of your strength back so we can head home."

"Home…." she repeated quietly.

Placing his fork on his plate, Booth leaned forward, "What's wrong, Bones?"

"I don't know where 'home' is."

"Come on, Bones. You left home for Maluchoo. It's time to go back."

Smiling slightly, she commented, "You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"What?" he grinned. "Look, Bones. I know you are feeling out of sorts right now. Give it some time. You need to give your body time to heal and your mind some time to absorb the last several days. We don't have to leave immediately, but going back to the states, letting me take care of you, and getting back into a routine will be good for you."

She turned her face away from him, but he hooked her chin with his forefinger and turned it back. As he looked into her eyes, he questioned, "Do you trust me?"

Blinking away tears, she nodded, "Of course I do."

"Come here", he requested as he scooted back into the sofa. Pulling her body gently into his own, he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close to his chest. He kissed her on top of her head and then rested his chin on the same spot. "Let's just take it a day at a time for right now. K? We don't have to solve all the problems today."

Agreeing for the time being, she closed her eyes and just reveled in the feeling of being held by the man she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Brennan awoke all snuggled in bed. Opening her eyes, she looked around and noticed Booth sleeping on the small sofa. Feeling a twinge of guilt, knowing how the lack of support would affect his back, she started to move out of bed. Forgetting about the cast on her leg, she became tangled in the sheets and ended up landing in the floor with a loud thump, knocking the wind out of her.

Startled, Booth was awakened by the noise. He could see that she wasn't hurt, so he asked "Bones", smirking, "Wha'cha doin' down there?"

Staring at the amused agent, she blew hair out of her face and started to explain, "I was trying to get over to you. Sleeping on that sofa is not good for your back. Why did you sleep over there?"

"Moving off the couch and taking the time to stretch, he answered, "I wanted you to be comfortable." Then he walked over to help her get up from the floor. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…. Just a bit embarrassed and clumsy."

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me, Bones. Come on. Let's get you over here and I'll get us something to eat."

After planting her on the sofa, he headed to the kitchen area to make coffee.

While pouring the coffee, he turned to ask her a question only to notice that she was staring intently at him as he worked on breakfast. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry you have to wait on me. I feel overwhelmingly helpless. You shouldn't have to make me breakfast and carry coffee to me."

Walking towards her, he sat her coffee on the table and sat down beside her. Taking her hand, he assured her, "Hey! Bones…. I know how self-sufficient you are. But, if you didn't have help, the doctor was not going to release you from the hospital. I cannot tell you how happy I am to be able to help you…. to be the one that is here to help you. Because, I gotta tell ya, the alternative of taking your body home or not finding you at all… I'd gladly take care of you from now until….. forever….."

Smiling and staring into his beautiful brown orbs, she nodded and simply said, "Thank you."

The next two days were fairly quiet. The pair stayed in the hotel; Booth either cooked or went out for food. Brennan took it easy with her leg propped up. Booth bought her some science magazines and National Geographic books to keep her mind occupied. He spent time watching whatever sporting events he could find on the television.

After two days of taking sponge baths in the sink, Brennan asked if he could somehow rig something up for her to be able to take a bath so she could soak and relax a little.

"Sure, Bones. Let me see what I can do."

Helping her into the bathroom, she found that he had set up a way for her get into the claw tub backwards so her cast could hang out and her back was supported so she was able to sit in the water comfortably. While she stripped and wrapped herself in a towel, he turned and ran hot water into the tub, adding bubbles so her body would be hidden. She was hobbling closer to the tub when she found herself being scooped up and placed carefully into the waiting water. Leaning back, she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt warm water being poured over her head.

"Relax", he prompted. "Lean back and close your eyes." Acquiescing to his request, he continued to pour water over her head, thoroughly wetting her hair. A moment later, he began to wash her hair. The soothing sensation made her feel more relaxed than she had felt in what seemed to be a year.

"Mmmmm….. that's nice", she cooed.

He left her alone to soak after rinsing her hair. "Call when you're ready to get out. I'll come help you. I don't want you to slip and break your other leg. Okay?"

Without a word, she just nodded.

Half an hour later, the water was well past cooled. She called for Booth to come back. He lifted her carefully out of the water and placed her on the floor in front of him. Still holding on to her small frame, she balanced herself on her good leg. Chuckling, she looked at the puddle on the floor from her soaked towel. "Oh, look at this mess." Then she took a glance at how wet Booth was and started to giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry. Look at you…."

Not caring, he laughed along with her. When the laughter stopped, he found himself staring in to her beautiful blue eyes. Tightening his grip around her waist, he leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that for", she asked shyly.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"I must look like a drowned rat…. not attractive at all" she stated embarrassed.

"You're wrong. You are the most beautiful creature on this planet. I wish you knew what you do to me?"

"What?...what do I do to you?" she asked innocently.

Kissing her again, harder this time, he pulled her even closer into his body. He held her so closely, there was no doubt of the effect she had on him. His body was betraying him and shouting to her that he wanted her very much.

"Oh", she said. "I see." Then she kissed him just as hard as he had kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned.

He licked her lips hoping for entrance so he could deepen the kiss. Granting him the access he wanted, they continued to taste each other until the need for oxygen became so great they had to stop. Leaning his forehead on hers, Booth closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Come on. I'll help you into the other room so you can get dressed."

Taking her own deep breath as he loosened his grip from around her waist, she allowed her dripping towel to drop onto the floor at their feet. She stood there, half afraid to move, fearful of his reaction.

"Bones?" he questioned, confused.

"I may not be able to display the effect you have on me in the same way you are able to do, but you affect me, too."

Booth wasn't exactly sure what his next move should be, so he stood there, looking perplexed.

Misunderstanding his lack of reaction, Brennan became flustered and embarrassed. Looking anywhere but at Booth, she frantically searched for a dry towel and began to babble. "I'm sorry. I guess I ….. I didn't mean…"

Registering what she must be thinking, Booth immediately grabbed her hands and held them up to his chest. "Whoa…. Stop. Why are you sorry?"

"I misread the signs and thought….. I don't mean to push…."

Knowing there was only one way to stop her and make her realize what he wanted, he kissed her again. He reached one arm around her waist and moved the other arm beneath her legs and scooped her up. Without releasing her warm lips, he moved out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed, he leaned down and covered her body with his. He continued to kiss her, moving from her lips down her cheek and neck and settled near her earlobe. Stretching her neck to give him better access, she wrapped her long arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer.

Rolling to her side, to ensure he wasn't crushing her, he raised his head and looked into her eyes. Whispering, he rubbed her cheek and said, "Bones….. I want you. But, if we continue, there's no going back. I will want you forever, and I won't be able to undo this. If you aren't sure about this…"

Taking the palm of her hand and placing it gently on his face, she stated, "I want this, too, Booth. I am tired of pretending. I don't want to go back. I have regretted my decision that night in front of your office. I was scared, but I'm no longer scared. Alone on that island, the only thing I thought about was you…..and the fact that I might never have seen you again." With a chuckle, she added, "And then you were there. I have another chance and I want to take it. ….. if you do."

Booth didn't need to be told twice or hit on the head. With a huge smile, he leaned down for another kiss. Brennan began to undo the buttons on his shirt and move the light material down his broad, strong shoulders. Helping her to divest himself of the clothing, he joined her more fully on the bed and began to caress her soft skin. Together they joined as they hadn't ever before and spent the rest of the morning learning all that they could about one another in ways they had only dreamed of in the past.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mid-afternoon found the two of them sated and sleeping; Brennan had her head placed comfortably on Booth's chest, tucked just under his chin. She was wrapped securely in his embrace and their legs were intertwined. Stirring, Brennan opened her eyes and lay quietly just listening to the gentle beat of her new lover's heart. Pondering what had just happened, she glanced up towards Booth and smiled. Once upon a time, she was sure that if she allowed herself to feel what she was feeling at this moment, she would regret it. The walls that were erected after her parents left have been there for so long, she thought. She was always so afraid of what would happen if they came down. At this moment, however, she realized that she had wasted so much time. At this moment, there was no fear and no regrets for what transpired a few short hours ago. She couldn't recall ever feeling happier… safer.

"What 'cha thinking about so hard", she heard.

"What makes you think I'm thinking?" she replied.

Smiling, he added, "I can hear the wheels turning in your head."

"Booth, I do not have wheels in my head…. Oh, you were being metaphorical weren't you?"

Kissing the top of her head, he laughed aloud. "Yea….. I was being metaphorical." Waiting another moment, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

Looking into his eyes, she answered, "I was thinking about how happy I am feeling…..how much time I've wasted… how safe you make me feel."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Leaning in to kiss her, he captured her warm lips and wrapped both arms around her. Responding in kind, things escalated naturally and once again the lovers coupled and explored each other.

Later in the day, famished, it was decided to make a phone call and order delivery. Neither one had a desire to leave the other to prepare food. When the knock came indicating the food had arrived, Booth jumped up and pulled on a pair of jeans. He immediately returned to the warmth of bed. Sitting up and using pillows to prop herself, Brennan accepted a plate and began to eat.

While consuming their food, they fell into light conversation and laughed with each other. Booth finally took the plates and put them on the table.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "So, Bones, I know you still need the cast on for a while until your leg heals, but you aren't taking pain meds like you were and …..well…. from today's activities, you seem to be feeling much better."

"I am feeling much more energetic and without the pain meds, I am feeling more like myself."

"I was wondering when you think you might want me to call Hodgins and have him send his jet."

"Oh."

"What's wrong, Bones? Don't you want to go home?"

"I've been contemplating that ever since I woke up in the hospital."

"What did you come up with?" he asked apprehensively. Trying to look brave on the outside, he was panicking on the inside, bracing himself for her to say she wasn't going back. _What will I do if she says she's not going_ , he wondered.

"When I left Washington for Maluku, I had resigned myself to the fact that I was meant to be alone. I had finally admitted to myself that I wanted a chance with you, but I couldn't have that. Hannah made me realize that I needed to leave so you could be happy. But…. when I was alone on that island; there was no food, I was running out of water, the fever, my leg… I knew I was going to die and all I could think about was you." Pausing to swallow hard and blink back tears, she continued, "Suddenly, there you were. My hero rescuing me from my hell."

"Bones…"

"No, let me finish. Please. I thank you, Booth, for coming to find me. I have never known a finer man than you. I have also never felt like I had a home…. not since my parents and my brother left me all those years ago. I have lived many places. I have had many jobs. But, I never felt I had a home. So, when you ask if I want to go home, I have never known where that is."

"Bones, what are you saying? I thought after today….."

Reaching for his hand, she held it tightly in her own and kissed it. "After today, I know two things for sure. One, I love you Seeley Booth. And two, I have found 'home'. Wherever you are, that is home. I have never been more at peace than I have felt today and that is because of you. So, I will go wherever you go and that is home."

"Yea?"

Nodding, she responded with, "Yea."

Grinning from ear to ear, Booth leaned in again capturing her lips. Folding his arms around her, he gently pushed her down on the bed. Stopping for only a moment, he quietly whispered, "Welcome home, Bones". The only sounds that could be heard after that…. were the sounds of love.

 _Author's note:_ _I am leaving our super couple here._ _I want to thank all of you who took the time to read my thoughts and those of you who took the time to send me reviews._ _I have had fun with B and B and plan to come play again soon._ _I hope you enjoyed the final bits._

 _Here's to Season 11 in 2 weeks!_

 _Thanks again, Gatewatcher._


End file.
